


Don't Think Twice

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Isa & Riku Friendship (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora Friendship (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, mentioned Axel/Roxas, mentioned isa/terra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: soriku week day 1: I'm not dreaming this time, right?
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Don't Think Twice

Sora is home.

The escapades in Shibuya were a blur, but really the only thing that matters to Riku is that Sora is home safe and sound. 

Everything felt like it was back to normal.

When they return, Sora requests to go back to Destiny Islands to see his mom and Kairi before he goes anywhere else. Riku doesn’t argue and delivers him to their old home. He watches as Sora is reunited with his mom, desperate hugs, ‘I missed yous’ and tears running down Sora’s mom’s cheeks that break his heart.

He watches from afar as Kairi and Sora walk slowly to the paopu fruit tree island, sitting side by side, with their arms pressed together and he can’t stop the pang in his heart as he turns away to give his friends the privacy they deserve. 

When Sora is ready to move to the next location, Riku finds himself on a trip to Twilight Town. Sora excitedly tells him about his time in Shibuya before they found each other and how he really wants to bring Riku to San Frantokyo when they both have the chance. Riku promises they’ll go as soon as they get the okay from Yen Sid. 

They meet with Roxas and the others at the clock tower and Riku is put on ice cream duty. While he’s in line, he sees Isa, who waves to him and comes to stand with him.

“How do you deal with it?” Riku asks after a few moments of silence. 

“Deal with what?” Isa asks as they shuffle forward with the line. 

Riku takes a moment to formulate his question before asking it, “Deal with knowing Lea loves someone else?” he asks glancing at Isa. 

Isa looks over at him before shrugging, “I spent a lot of time hating Roxas, but then Lea and I talked. Even though he moved on, we were still best friends. It helps having Terra around too.” he explains. 

Riku nods as he takes what Isa has to say before moving to the counter to buy ice cream, considering Isa’s words. He discovers he’s never really been great at expressing his feelings. 

As they walk back to the clocktower, Isa stops Riku. “Being honest is key.” is all he says before they ascend the stairs to reach the top. 

That night when they’re staying at the old mansion, per Namine’s request, Riku finds himself out in the backyard, with his knees brought to his chest as he watched the night sky. 

He senses someone behind him and without looking to see who it is, he pats the spot next to him. 

“Hey Riku,” Sora says as he takes a seat, close so their arm brushes when shift and move. 

Riku smiles at Sora and bumps their shoulders together, “So you and Kairi huh?” he asks.   
Sora stumbles over his words before he’s finally able to get out a ‘no!’ which makes Riku turn to Sora quickly and concerned. 

“But you two went to the paopu tree,” Riku says looking at the ground in front of him. 

“I was asking her for some advice.” Sora states. 

Riku’s eyebrows raise a bit at Sora and waits for him to continue. 

“I was asking her how to tell someone you’ve been in love with them since you’ve known them.” Sora explains pulling at the grass and tossing them in front of him into a pile. 

Riku stays in his position, his eyes wide as his heart thumbs against his ribcage.

“Oh. What did she say?” he asks calmy, despite how he feels like he’s going to pass out. 

Sora shifts next to him so he’s kneeling and facing Riku. He lifts his hand and gently takes Riku’s chin in his hand and pulls him in close. 

Riku’s breath hitches in his throat and he feels like he may just pass out. 

Sora leans forward and presses his lips against Riku’s in a gentle kiss. He leans into the kiss and kisses back, gently and unsure and oh my God, is this real? I’m not dreaming this time… right?

They pull away after a few more kisses and Riku looks at Sora whose cheeks are flushed pink, “She said I should tell you how I feel in a way you’d understand because sometimes you just need to be forward about things. Riku, when I went back to save Kairi, there was a moment when I had to go into your dive of the heart and it made me realize a lot of feelings I wasn’t ready to have. But I also realized that, not being honest with myself and with you, wasn’t helping anyone.”

Riku watches Sora before reaching over and pulling Sora into another kiss. He pulls away after Sora kisses him back and grins at his best friend, “Yeah, I understand what you mean, I’ve been dealing with the same issue, but I’m glad we resolved it.” 

Sora just grins at Riku and wraps his arms around his shoulders and kisses him again. 

No, he wasn’t dreaming this time.

**Author's Note:**

> :D hope you guys liked this. 
> 
> I'm a day late, but I'll hopefully be caught up tonight. 
> 
> mistakes are my own.


End file.
